Place of the Past
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: I know I'm not so good, but atleast I try. MinZoi. Half a pinch of AmiNef if you get the clues in the l8r chapters . Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Minako was fiddling with her pencil in her hotel room when she heard the door open. "Probably Sathochu." She thought. She got up to go to the door. When she saw who it actually was, she was shocked. "Zoisite?" she stammered. "Been a while, no?" Zoisite almost laughed at his remark. "Venus, Power." Zoisite smiled. "This is going to be easy." Zoisite thought. Minako couldn't transform. She was vulnerable to Zoisite! Zoisite turned around and pinned Minako against a wall with his hand against her neck very painfully. He put his sword very close to her neck, for if she tried any funny business, she'd died instantly. "You just couldn't stop the fate of the planet, could you?" Zoisite didn't have to explain further, Minako knew just what he was talking about. When she had dropped the music box in the restaurant. She didn't think it really mattered, but to Zoisite, it did. Minako thought she was never going to see light again. Then her head started to hurt like heck. "No, not now." She told herself, but her body didn't listen. Her eyes became heavy. Zoisite was worried and let the girl go. Minako tried as hard as she could to stay conscience but couldn't for long. She hit the floor with a thump.

Zoisite leaned down and reached his fingers to her neck. He was searching for a pulse. He found it, though it was weak. He sighed a sigh of relief. "Why should I care for this girl? She betrayed me." He thought. But the answers didn't matter to him right now, what mattered was that Minako be brought to her bed to rest. He picked up the unconscience girl, brought her to her room and put her on her bed. It was a good thing Artemis was with the other senshis, or Zoisite would have to explain a lot.

It had been another hour when Minako woke up. She looked around her room and wondered how she got there. Then she saw Zoisite. She sat up on the side of the bed. "Why did you faint?" Zoisite asked. He was standing in her doorway, leaning against the edge, look at Minako's stun face. "I just have a tendency to faint when I'm scared." She lied and Zoisite knew it, but he didn't push it. He teleported instead. Minako sighed and plopped down on her bed.

Back at the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite wanted to know what made Minako faint. He sat down at his piano and began to play. He closed his eyes and saw the answer.

Princess Serenity was about to be destroyed by a youma's attack when Princess Minako pushed her out of the way and got hit by the attack instead. She died.

Zoisite stopped playing. Thought he didn't know why, he was stunned at what he saw.

**Author's Note: I know this isn't really better. As I said, at least I try. And I know when Zoisite is talking to Zoisite that wasn't what really happened. I just wanted to change it a little. If I get 5 reviews, I'll update. (P.S., the next chapter might be this repeated because I don't know how to work the chapter manager.)**


	2. The Forest

The Next Day, Minako thought all about the previous night. "Why did he help me?" She kept asking herself. She was walking all around Tokyo dressed in a silverish-gray T-shirt that went a little past her waist, Denim bell-bottom jeans, sneakers, and a baseball hat so no one would recognize her.

She was passing an alley when a hand reached out, grabbed her arm, and pulled her in. She tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. She looked at her "kidnapper". She saw the man who grabbed her somehow looked familiar.

He was looking out the edge to see if anybody was coming. He was wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, brown shoes, and a white shirt. When the hand moved away and the man gave his attention to Minako, she spoke.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The man moved his hand infront of his face then let it dropped to his side.

When Minako saw who it was, she ran. It was Zoisite. Zoisite leaned and grabbed Minako's wrist.

"Venus, I do not wish to harm you, but to show you something." He insisted

When Minako heard this, she thought it was trick. She kept on trying to pull her arm free, but Zoisite's grip was too strong. Finally, she gave in.

"Fine" She said.

Zoisite smiled and led her to a beautiful and lushes forest. Minako was amazed when she saw this. There was a small, but long, river and a very tall waterfall at the end of it. Fruit trees of every kind and Sycamore trees to the height of 1,000,000 feet.

"How did you know of this beautiful place?" Minako asked Zoisite.

"We were here when we were on the moon. This place is filled of the magic of the past. Look at yourself for instance." Zoisite said with an innocent smile and a chuckle.

Minako looked at him with a 'Yeah, right. What are you talking about' Look. But then she looked at herself and her eyes widened in shocked and her mouth dropped. She was wearing a black neck dress that showed little skin, her sign, and had orange silk sleeves. She had on her senshi shoes on and an orange tiara was on her head.

Zoisite's outfit was exactly the same, but no cape. Minako was speechless.

She started towards the river. All of a sudden, she felt drowsy. "No, not again." She ordered her body. But, yet again, her body didn't listen. She was about to collapse into the river when Zoisite caught her.

"Venus, are you alright? Zoisite asked. Minako didn't answer. "Venus?" She still didn't answer. Zoisite worried. Minako was in some sort of trance.


	3. Minako and Zoisite's Dreams

Minako was in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom's Ballroom. She was still wearing her princess outfit. She started to walk around. She stopped at one spot. Underneath a pile of concrete was something Minako thought was crazy. "Me…and Zoisite? Impossible. If Serenity and Endiymon is forbidden, so is this. My mission in life is to stop their love from destroying the earth." Minako heard footsteps. She turned around in shock. "Queen." Minako lowered to one knee and bowed her head.

"Rise, Ms. Aino." The Queen said.

"Is what I see true?" Minako questioned.

"Yes. You both tried to separate my daughter and Endymion. You got together to form a plan." Queen said.

Minako couldn't believe this. She wouldn't. She was of Serenity, Zoisite was of Endymion. There was no way that they could love another. It was just unacceptable.

"Minako, I know it seems insane, but it is fate. You should return to life. Goodbye." The Queen bobbed her head and a bright light surrounded Minako.

"Venus?" Zoisite said once more.

Minako woke up with a start. She quickly got up and ran out of the forest as soon as she saw Zoisite. She couldn't be by him. Not after what she was told. She needed to be alone. She went to her hotel room and locked the door. She was back in her street clothes. Artemis wasn't back from meeting with the scouts and Luna. Which was a good thing. The last thing she needed was company. She went to the small bedroom she had. She plopped down on the bed and tried to go to sleep.

Zoisite had followed Minako and was right outside her hotel door, which he found was locked. His glamour was in place. He thought he should teleport in but decided not to. Artemis could have returned. He wondered why Minako had run away. All he had done was show her a place of the past. He had not harmed her, had he? He changed his mind and telaported in.

He went into Minako's room and found her in the middle of her bed with her legs to her chest and her chin on her knees.

"Venus?" Zoisite asked.

Minako looked up with shock at Zoisite. "Zoisite, get out of here, NOW! You can't be here. Not now." Minako didn't know why, but the moment she said those words, something made her feel like a sword sliced her heart.

"Venus, why did you run. All I did was show you a beautiful forest. I did not harm you, did I?" Zoisite asked.

"I ran because… of the past." Minako couldn't tell Zoisite what she was told. That would go against everything they stood for.

"The past? What happened in the past?" Zoisite stepped a little closer.

"Nothing, just leave." Minako said.

Zoisite still didn't understand, but telaported out. Minako again tried to get some sleep.

At the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite was playing his piano trying to find answers, but couldn't. In frustration, he stood up and pushed the piano. It reversed and hit Zoisite and he dropped to the floor unconscience.

Zoisite found himself infront of something incredible insane.

_So this is why? This is just crazy. _Zoisite Thought _Serenity and the master's relationship is dangerous and forbidden. So is this. _

Zoisite started to hear light footsteps. He turned around and was ready to fight. But when he saw whom it was, he eased up a bit. It was the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. He bowed "Zoisite, are you also misunderstanding your past love?" She Said. Zoisite nodded. "Venus is also. But you both will accept it in time." She said. "Earth General Zoisite, I know this seems crazy, but it is true. You'll understand. Goodbye." The Queen said and disappeared.

Zoisite awoke. "I must talk with Venus."


	4. Darkness Overules

When Zoisite was infront of Minako's door, he saw it was wide open. This worried him. He morphed into a human then stepped into Minako's room. "Venus?" He called. There was no reply. He shut the door behind. "Minako?" he called again. Still no reply. Zoisite searched all over, but still didn't find Minako. He searched the bedroom last. He found a note on her bed. When he opened it, he found it was written in slight blood:

_Zoisite,_

_If you want her alive, find and kill Princess Serenity. If you do not follow this and make sure it succeeds, I shall takes Venus' life. _

_Beryl_

Zoisite scrunched up the piece of paper in his hand. "Beryl, the wretched bitch. I'll kill her if she lays one finger on Minako." He dropped the paper and teleported out.

When Zoisite arrived at the Dark Kingdom's Throne Room, he saw Minako's hands were tied with metal chains at the wrist against the wall. Beryl was watching with an evil smirk on her face. When she heard Zoisite appear, the smirk turned into an evil smile.

"Zoisite, I had a feeling you would come. Have you killed Serenity yet?" She asked in a mockingly way.

"No, and I never will. Now let Minako go. Or I will take your life. " Zoisite said, anger filling his mind.

"Do you not remember? I have control over you. Not vice-versa. So don't even try." Beryl snapped her fingers.

Zoisite felt the tip of his sword on his throat. He knew what Beryl meant. What had happened to Nephrite.

"Stop this! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Just stop it!" Minako yelled, tears filling her eyes.

"I wouldn't talk if I was you, Aino-san. Every breath you take will shorten your life. The only way you'll live is if Zoisite kills your precious princess." Beryl said sarcastically.

Minako gave Beryl a nasty look, then turned back to Zoisite. He had gained control over himself once again, which brought a spark of hope to spring inside of Minako. Zoisite ran over and tried to cut the chains, but flew back by Beryl's powers.

"I guess you won't co-operate. Which means, Venus dies!"


	5. Love Conquers All

Beryl took out a life draining stone and pointed it in Minako's direction. Minako began to feel less and less strong.

"NO!" yelled Zoisite. With all the strength he had, he got up and ran towards Beryl. He knocked the stone out of her hand and pushed Beryl aside and to the ground. Quickly, Zoisite got out his sword and destroyed the chains that were holding Minako. She fell into his arms. Though she was freed, she was still getting weaker.

"Zoisite? Why are you here?" Minako asked, weakly.

"I needed to see you. Once we get out of here, we need to talk." He replied.

Zoisite felt Minako go limp in his arms. It wasn't her illness, though, and she wasn't a trance of the Moon Kingdom. Zoisite let out a gasp. The stone was still draining her! Zoisite reached out and touched Minako's hair. It was cold. It felt like the snow in Antarctica!

"Pity thought. She could be of some use to me." Beryl said mockingly. She let out an evil laugh.

That was it. The last straw. Even though it was forbidden, Zoisite knew he loved Minako, and he knew Minako felt the same way. Zoisite stood up, turned around and faced the laughing Queen Beryl. He brought his sword up and threw it at Beryl's heart. She let out a scream of pain, then died. The stone dropped from Mid-air. Zoisite quickly grabbed it and turned back to Minako. She was a second away from death! He quickly put the stone into Minako's hand. It glowed a lit orange color. Minako fluttered her eyes open.

"Zoisite?" Minako asked.

Zoisite smiled. "Yes, Venus? Are you alright?" he asked.

Minako sat up and looked around. Then she turned back to Zoisite. "Zoisite, I'm so sorry for what I did. In the forest. I just couldn't be y you after what I was told. I…" Zoisite cut her off with a kiss. Minako closed her eyes and put her arm at the back of his neck. They parted and went to their special spot. They were in paradise. Well, for a while, anyway.


	6. Death takes A White King

Minako saw it 1st. "Zoisite, watch out!" She yelled. But her cry was heard too late. A knife stabbed Zoisite in the back through the heart. Zoisite fell on the ground. Minako rushed to his side. She couldn't believe this. The man she had just begun to love was on the verge of death!

"Minako, leave this place, quickly. Before you get hurt." Zoisite said, weakly.

"No. I am staying here until you are ok. I love you. You saved my life. I am not letting death overtake you!" Minako said, fighting tears.

"Minako, my time has come, but yours has not. Leave now. Goodbye, Minako-chan." Zoisite said weakly. He closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

"No, please, don't leave me! Please." Minako said, tears flowing. She lifted Zoisite's hand to her cheek. Minako was about to breakdown completely when she heard the sound of a specific, young, annoying Shitennou.

"YES!" Jadeite said, forgetting that he was suppose to have kept his mouth shut. "Damn it."

Minako let go of Zoisite's hand and turned to face him. Jaedite came out of the trees into the open.

"Jaedite, your dead meat." Minako said.

Jaedite scoffed, "Yeah, right. Like your gonna do anything to me now that piano-boy is dead!" Jaedite said mockingly.

Jadeite's laugh soon turned to coughs. Minako was painfully choking him. Her eyes were literally filled with black for revenge of her love's death. Her senshi attacks, somehow, freed themselves.

"_Rolling Heart, VIBRATION!" _Minako thought.

This weakened Jaedite a whole lot. If that wasn't enough, Minako was also draining Jaedite of his powers! When she was done, Jaedite was terrible weak. Minako used all Jaedite powers at once. This destroyed him.

Minako dropped to the ground when Jaedite was gone. She was tired. She turned to where Zoisite once laid. Now, there was nothing. Minako picked herself up and started for her hotel.


	7. Zoisite and Artemis

Artemis was back. "Hi Minako!" he said with a cheery voice. Minako just pasted him by. She went into the bedroom. Artemis followed her. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern, very much of it.

"He's dead." Minako said with tears streaming out her eyes. Then she got extremely angry. "So is Kunzite."

"Minako, what do you mean?" Artemis said.

"Zoisite is dead. Because of stupid, idiotic, JAEDITE!" Minako practically yelled those words.

Artemis was starting to become extremely freaked out. Minako closed her eyes and silently cried to sleep. A light surrounded her. It then started to glow brightly. Artemis started to yell.

"Minako, what going on? MINAKO!"

Minako vanished. Then a light appeared and a woman appeared infront of Artemis. He gasped and bowed.


	8. The Revealed Secret Love

"Queen, Do you know what happened to Minako?" Artemis asked to the Queen.

"Yes, I do, Artemis." Queen answered with a smile. She looked upward. "Minako would never be able to live without Zoisite's love for her. So I brought them back together."

"Zoisite's love for Minako!" Artemis yelled.

The Queen turned back to Artemis. "Yes, Artemis, Zoisite and Venus were in love."

"But that's impossible. They both stand for stopping the past!" Artemis yelled again

"Artemis, it's not impossible. There is another past forbidden love such as Zoisite and Venus', beside my daughter's. I cannot tell you. The scouts, the princess, Luna, and you must find that out for yourselves. You must go tell the Senshis that Minako is gone." The Queen answered.

"Yes, I will go and tell them. Goodbye, Queen." Artemis said calmly.

"Goodbye Artemis." The Queen vanished as she said this.

Artemis turned and quickly headed towards where he thought everyone would be. Crown. Waiting the arrival of Venus.


	9. Everyone Learns The Fate

As luck would have it, the Senshis were at Crown in the Secret room. Usagi was the 1st to notice Artemis. "Kunichiwa, Artemis! Where's Minako-chan?" she said, sounding very cheery.

"Minako's gone." Artemis said sadly.

"Gone where?" Makoto asked.

"She's dead." Artemis said.

"EH!" Rei yelled.

"How?" Ami asked.

"Queen Serenade took her life so she could be with…" Artemis took a deep breath.

"WHO?" everybody said.

Artemis let the breath out. "Zoisite." He finished

"What?" Rei yelled

"Yes. Zoisite died and according to Queen Serenade, Minako wouldn't be able to live without him. So she took Minako's life so she could be with him. She also said that there was another forbidden past love. Beside the princess's" Artemis said.

"Did she who it was?" Usagi asked eagerly.

Artemis shook his head in dismay.

Rei started to cry. Then Usagi, then Ami, then Makoto. Then Luna and Artemis started to cry. Usagi crying soon turned into sobbing.


	10. In Heaven

In Heaven 

Minako was walking around in a white room dressed in a white gown that stopped a few centimeters from the floor. She kept on wondering until she saw a man with a white T-shirt and white pants and long silvery-white hair in a ponytail. "Zoisite." Minako said with a smile. Zoisite looked at Minako and smiled. Minako ran and hugged him.

"Minako." Zoisite said. He stroked her hair. " I thought I would never see you again." He said.

"I thought I lost you forever." Minako said.

A figure appeared behind them. They Minako turned around to see who it was and Zoisite lifted his head. It was Queen Serenade. "Minako, Zoisite, I'm happy to see you have found each other yet again."

"We couldn't find each other if it hadn't been for your help." Minako said.

"Thank you." Zoisite added.

"Your Welcome. " The Queen said and disappeared

Zoisite pulled Minako close to him and turned her head towards him. He kissed her. Minako closed her eyes. They parted and walked off, hand in hand. Then they disappeared into eternal happiness.

The End!


End file.
